The use of teledapt cabling in the telecom industry is widespread, and in many cases the parts are intended to be handled manually for at least connect/disconnect purposes. This exposes the equipment to the potential of static discharge (ESD or electrostatic discharge) between the connector and the person who is connecting or disconnecting the cable manually. This problem can be overcome by recessing the connector in the housing to create a greater air gap between the conductors in the connector and the fingers of the manipulator. However, this negates the ease of use by requiring some sort of tool or aid to deactivate the locking arm on the teledapt connector to remove the cable (i.e. to release the male connector from the female connector).
In the past, ESD requirements were not as high, and the electronic circuitry was designed to withstand the static discharge. Currently, however, many connectors are recessed, reducing the ease of disconnect.
It is therefore evident that the industry requires a teledapt design in which the connectors are recessed, along with some modality allowing the connectors to be easily released from one another without increased risk of ESD.